


An Epilogue for Selesia

by Gunpuku_no_Bosco



Category: Re:CREATORS (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunpuku_no_Bosco/pseuds/Gunpuku_no_Bosco
Summary: The closure the show never gave us





	An Epilogue for Selesia

Selesia understood. Matsubara never told her what happens after death, but she understood; this was the afterlife he created.

She didn’t feel sorry for herself. The air was cold, the ground was hard on her back, and she dared not open her eyes, but this was her choice. And she was glad she made it.

Hoshikawa was right; regret only follows indecision.

In the chilled darkness of death, Selesia’s thoughts drifted to her friends in the world of the gods. The Chamber Festival was far from over when she departed. _Did they win? Would I still be here if they hadn’t?_ Meteora had said that all the worlds would be undone if Altair had her way, but they never knew for sure.

 _If we won_ , she reasoned, feeling at once hope and despair, _Matsubara would put something in here to let me know. He’d give me a sign_.

Selesia mustered all her energy to try and open her eyes. She dug deep to find the willpower she needed, but minutes later her breath came short, her muscles ached, and her eyes remained steadfastly closed.

 _Come on!_ she screamed in her head. _Didn’t I already accept this fate? But now it’s said and done… it was so much easier when it was my choice._

Beside her came a familiar sound. A snore; short, high pitched, cute. She would recognize that sound anywhere.

Selesia bolted upright and looked about with tear-filled eyes. There was no mistaking it, this was the Royal Forest outside the capitol. This was Eathmelia. It looked, perhaps, a little flatter than before, but it was also more beautiful than she remembered.

By the light of the last dying embers in the campfire, Selesia took in the small clearing where she had spent the night. Through the trees she saw the flickering flames reflected on the Vogelchevaiers. Across the fire from her, snoring peacefully, was her companion in this story.

“Charon!” she called out.

“Huh, what’s g’on?” he said sitting up, half asleep, “Are we under attack?”

“No,” Selesia said through her tears, “We’re back. We finally got back.”

“Back where?”

“Earthmelia!” Selesia exclaimed with an enormous grin spreading across her face. She threw her arms outward, gesturing at the world around them.

Charon stared at her for a moment in silence. Then he lay back down and turned away from her mumbling, “Where else would we be?”

“Wait, don’t you remember?” she yelled. “The world of the gods! The creator! How can you forget? We were there just a minute ago!”

Charon sighed, mourning over the sleep he lost. “Selesia, if you had a dream you want to talk about, I’d be glad to hear it once the sun comes up.” With that the conversation was over. Charon curled up on his side and pulled his blanket tight over himself. Selesia almost didn’t hear when he added with a grunt, “After I’ve had my coffee.”

 _After I’ve had my coffee_.

The words echoed in Selesia’s mind. Crying and grinning like an idiot, Selesia look up at the stars and said a silent prayer of thanks to her god.

She laid back down, but couldn’t fall asleep for anticipation of her first cup of Earthmelia coffee.


End file.
